The Christmas Wish
by Contradictation
Summary: Eight year old Sebastian lost his best friend a few weeks before Christmas, instead of asking for toys this year; Sebastian had rewrote a letter to Santa wishing for his best friend to be with him again, even if it meant giving up all his present for the rest of his life.
1. A Blue Christmas

**Contradictation: Hello, I am here with a new story, I know the beginning is a little sad, but it will get better. this is going to be my Christmas story this year and will hopefully be finished by Christmas. I hope you like it. Remember, I do not own Glee or any of its Characters. **

* * *

_Eight year old Sebastian sat with his mother in the hospital room with a warm blanket around his should and was holding a cup of hot chocolate but he wasn't drinking it. All he could think about was his friend who was through the emergency doors with a bunch of doctors working on him._

_Kurt's father had taken the seat across from his mother and himself, silently waiting for the news of his son. They never thought that something like this would happen when they went out to play._

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were up a head while the Smythe's and Burt were taking a hike through the woods when they heard the kids scream. The adults wasted no time in rushing to their aids and found Sebastian half soaked reaching for Kurt who was trying his hardest to stay above the water.

"Kurt grab my hand!" Sebastian called reach for Kurt.

Burt rushed over crawled on his stomach no caring that he was getting wet and pulled Sebastian away before reaching out and grabbing his son who went under.

Jamie, Sebastian's mother was on the phone calling emergency personal explaining the situation while Derek, Sebastian Father had grabbed Sebastian and took of his own jacket to warm up Sebastian while helping the best he could with Burt and Kurt.

They could already hear the sirens and Burt tried his hardest to warm up his son as he already was turning blue. They carried the two boys to where the car was parked and where the ambulance was already waiting for them. They grabbed Kurt first and started placing heating pads and warmed blankets around him. Sebastian was getting the same treatment, but they were mainly focusing on Kurt.

Burt was giving some blankets as well and was ushered into the ambulance, Jamie and Derek told Burt that they were going to drive the cars and meet them at the hospital. Burt nodded and told them that he was going to watch over their son.

Sebastian's parents nodded and then the door was closed and they were off to the hospital with Sebastian's parents driving in the cars behind them.

Sebastian remembered them rushing Kurt, him and Burt in, They gave him some dry warm clothes, a warm blanket and gave him a warm drink and was had watched over him just encase his temperature changed. When they decided that he was alright, they let him wait in the waiting room his mother and father and where Burt was waiting wearing a change of clothing and a blanket as well. The only person missing was Kurt.

"Where is Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt is still with the Doctors honey," his mother said. Sebastian nodded and look towards the door hoping that his best friend would walk out the door. They waited over and hour until the doctors came out of the room and asked for Mr. Hummel.

Burt stood up and followed the doctors through the doors, Sebastian could still see the both of them, He could see the doctor talking to Burt, but what he noticed next would scare him forever. Burt had placed his hand over his mouth and fell to his knees.

Sebastian's parents noticed this and Jamie was the first one up and through the doors where Burt was crying on the floor.

Derek and Sebastian had followed his mother through the doors to where Burt was crying on the floor. Sebastian had noted that his mother also had tears in her eyes.

"What is going on, where is Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

Jamie held out her arms for Sebastian. He walked over and gave him mother a hug, while his mother hugged him strongly. She pulled away and was face to face with him.

"Sebastian, honey, Kurt is with us anymore." His mother said.

"What are you talking about, the Doctors are with him right now." He said.

"Honey, they were with him, But Kurt is gone to see his mommy," she told him and Sebastian froze.

He remembered when Kurt had explained to him that his mother had died and how she was an angel up in the sky and they he couldn't visit here or see her any more. Sebastian remembered how Sad Kurt was and how he too was missing Kurt's mothers as well. He did not want to believe that Kurt was with his mother. It meant that he wouldn't see him anymore. He did not want to believe it.

"You're lying, Kurt is fine." Sebastian said and pulled away from his mother bumping into his father. "Kurt is fine, we were playing together today, he is not gone." Already there were tears forming in his eyes.

"I want to see Kurt, Let me see Kurt." Sebastian cried.

Jamie looked at Burt who nodded to them. Derek picked up the crying Sebastian and Burt picked himself off the ground. He led them to a room where the nurses were hanging their heads. They allowed Burt and the Smythe into the tiny room where Kurt was laying on a bed.

Sebastian wiggled until his father placed him on the ground. Sebastian slowly walked to where his best friend was lying and reached out for his hand.

Kurt's hand was cold to the touch and he knew that it was not a good sign. "Kurt?" Sebastian called out and grabbed his hand more. "Kurt please don't leave me," Sebastian said. "Please!" he let the tears drop. "Kurt!" he sobbed into the bed and Jamie had to rush over and grab her son and held him in her arms.

"Mom, Kurt won't play with me ever again." Sebastian sobbed. "We were supposed to open Christmas gifts together."

Jamie just nodded and allowed the tears to fall. Burt was standing by his son's bed silently sobbing. First he had lost his wife and now he had lost his son. He took the seat by the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand and holding it tight with both of his hand and crying into them. He wanted his little boy back; he wanted the little boy who asked him for tea parties, and to bake cookies. He wanted Kurt to ask him if he could dress him today and tell him about the stuff he had read in the magazine he had bought him. He wanted to hear all about the toys he wished Santa to bring him and how much Burt was going to love the gift that Kurt had bought him.

Derek had walked over to his friend and placed a hand on Burt's shoulder, he couldn't imagine what Burt was going through at the moment. "What am I going to do?" Burt asked. "How can I spend Christmas knowing that Kurt is not going to be there?" Burt cried. "He was so excited."

"I know it is hard Burt, But Jamie, Sebastian and I will be with you no matter what." Derek said. Burt nodded and stood up.

"I have to talk to doctor." Burt said and left the room in search of the doctor.

Sebastian had managed to cry himself sleep in his mother's arms, Derek walked over and took the eight year old from his wife and let Sebastian sleep on him while he brought his wife in the a kiss.

"Christmas is going to be hard this year," she said, frowning sadly at her son's best friend. Derek nodded agreeing with his wife.

"Come on, lets wait in the waiting room for Burt," Derek said and turned around to look at the small boy.

"Good-bye Kurt," Derek said, "You were a wonderful little boy and a wonderful friend to Sebastian. We are going to miss you."

Jamie said her good-byes to the boy and the family of three walked out of the room and back to the waiting room.


	2. All I Want For Christmas

**Contradictation: Here is chapter 2, I hope you guys liked the first one, even it if was sad, I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think. **

**Remember, I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Kurt was groggy when he opened his eyes, at first the light blinded him and it made him groan. He wondered where he was. He could hear people talking but it was all mumbled. He tried to open his eyes again and noticed that the room was dimmer and that he was able to open his eyes. He looked around the room. The room was like nothing he had ever been in before, the roof was golden and had giant Christmas balls hanging from the ceiling, he noticed that he was sleeping in a bed with red and white striped polls and the blanket covering him was red velvet with white trimming.

"Kurt, are you awake?" the speaker was kind, and when he looked up and noticed an older lady wearing a red dress and a white apron. She had little black shoes on and her hair was blonde.

"Where am I?" he asked and tried to get out of bed.

"Sweetie," she took a seat on his bed, "What was the last thing you remembered?" she asked.

"Sebastian and me were walking on the trail up a head of our parents when the ground cracked and it got cold, I tried swimming but it was hard, I can remember Sebastian trying to help but that was it." Kurt told her, his voice wavering. He looked up at her, "Am I dead?" he asked.

The lady gave him a sad smile, "To your parents and friends you are," Kurt started to cry. "Then why am I here?"' he cried. "Why can I talk to you, where am I."

The lady moved closer to Kurt and pulled him into her arms, "Sweetie, once in a while, someone special will grab a special spirit and bring that special spirit here. This someone Special thought that you were special enough to come visit him and to live with him with all the other special spirits." She explained.

"Where you a special Spirit?" he asked. The lady smiled. "Yes, I was a special spirit just like you." She stood up and opened the drawer beside Kurt bed and held out some clothes. "There is another Special spirit that would love to meet you." She said.

Kurt nodded and grabbed the clothes, the shirt was dark green long sleeved, with a red vest with red piping and buttons. The pants were black as well as the shoes and the socks were the colour of Candy canes.

The lady gave him some privacy to change and came back when Kurt was ready. She smiled at the boy and led him out of the hospital like room and down the halls. He kept close to the lady, but was also taking a look around. He noticed that there were others in the building; they were all smiling at him while the older ones gave sad smiles.

"Here we are," the lady said and knocked on the large double doors.

"Come in," a Deep voice said and together the two walked into the room.

Kurt was amazed by room; there were toys and gadgets everywhere. Christmas decorations lined every wall and the fireplace was bigger than anything he had seen before. "I brought Kurt," the lady said and walked to stand beside the Man in the chair.

When the Man looked up Kurt was stunned, there sitting in the chair was Santa himself, Santa gave Kurt a smile and had told him to take a seat.

Kurt speechless nodded and took the seat across from the man. "You're Santa Claus," Kurt said and Santa nodded.

"Yes, Kurt, I am Santa, and this lovely lady that brought you here is Mrs. Claus." Santa explained.

"Why am I here?" That was the only thing that had popped into Kurt's mind.

"Kurt, like my lovely wife explained earlier, I sometimes choose very special spirits to come join me here at the North Pole. I have been watching you lately and I knew that you were special, Special enough to help me here." He explained.

"You knew I was going to die?" Kurt asked his lip trembling, he wasn't sure if he liked Santa anymore.

"Oh, Kurt, Everyone eventually passes on right?" Santa asked, Kurt nodded, "Even if you were 60 years old I would still request your spirit, I couldn't predict what could have happened, but I wanted to give you second chance of life, the only possible way that I could." Santa explained. He had gotten out of his chair and was now crouching in front of Kurt.

"Does this mean I'm an elf?" Kurt asked. Santa gave a smile and nodded.

Kurt, curious, reached up and felt his ears; he was not surprised that his ears were pointed. He looked back at Santa. "Does that mean all the other elves here are elves people that have passed away and were special enough to be here?"

"Yes, each person here is someone that we felt could use a second chance at life." Santa explained.

"What would I be doing here?" Kurt asked, he knew nothing about building toys, he did know the different parts of cars, could sew and Bake, but she wasn't sure if there was anything here that he could do.

This time it was Mrs. Claus who spoke. "What would you like to do here?" She asked him.

Kurt thought of all the possibilities in his head, he remembered seeing dolls and bears wearing vest and dresses. But there was also the smell of baking as they walked here, and not to forget the toy cars that some of the children were testing. "I don't know."

Santa gave a chuckle, "You know Mrs. Claus here could use some help in making the outfits for the kids who outgrew them, and would you be interested in working with her and some of her helpers?"

Kurt nodded giving Mrs. Claus a smile, she reminded him of his mother.

"Come along Kurt, I will show you were the others are." Mrs. Claus said and led him out of the room.

Santa sat back in his seat and pulled out a sheet with a picture and a name at the top.

Smythe, Sebastian Harold.

Age 8,

Born April 17, 1993.

Status: Nice

Updated: November 14th, 2001.

Christmas Wish List:

Black Two Person Sled

A Puppy

The Grimm Fairy Tale Story Book

To be Friends with Kurt forever and ever

Santa placed the list down, and stared at the doors where Kurt Hummel had left with his wife. When he went to grab Sebastian paper again he noticed a large change.

Smythe, Sebastian Harold.

Age 8,

Born April 17, 1993.

Status: Nice

Updated: December 5th, 2001.

Christmas Wish List:

To Have My Best friend Kurt right beside me, playing with me again and Opening Present on Christmas and to be my side forever.

Santa had to place the letter back down on the table, his heart heavy. He pulled away from his table and walked out the double door and looking over the balcony where all his elves were working. Many time before he had read letters of the friends of some of his elves asking for their friend back, it had never fazed him before, and try and he might, it was the one wish he could never give a child.

So then why did this request feel different the all the others?


	3. O Holy Night

**Contradictation: I hope you enjoy. :) **

**Remember I Do Not Own Glee. **

* * *

Sebastian sat on his bed staring a picture frame of both him and Kurt. It was taken last year before Christmas; Kurt was wearing a Santa Hat while Sebastian had antlers on. They were standing in front of a decorated tree filled with presents under the tree. Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Kurt shoulders while Kurt was hugging a Christmas teddy bear, the bear the Sebastian had given him.

Beside him was two letters, one he had written for Kurt to take with him and another letter for Santa, he had always wondered if you were allowed to change your Christmas wish list, but he was going to try. There was a knock on his bedroom door and he looked up to his mother walking through the door.

"Sebastian honey, come on, we got to go." His mother said. Sebastian nodded and placed the picture back on his side table and grabbed the two letters.

"Can we stop at the mail box," Sebastian asked quietly. "I rewrote my letter to Santa,"

"What did you ask for?" His mother asked.

"Instead of toys, I asked if Santa could bring me back Kurt," he said.

They had walked into the hallway where his father was waiting, his mother and father shared a look, but he ignored it and paced his jacket over his suit and placed the letters in his pocket.

His mother and father lead him to the car, they said nothing as they stopped at the little red box and allowed Sebastian to send his letter, and then they were off to the Church where Kurt's funeral was being held.

They had helped Burt with the preparations, calling friends and family members and with the funeral arrangements as well. When they pulled into the parking lot it was already filled with lots of cars. There was snow falling softly and the skies were grey. It was fitting for today.

They walked through the doors and found there seats near the front where Burt was already sitting with his sister Mildred and Kurt's Grandparents on both sides. There was a line of people who were saying their goodbyes to the small boy in the casket and Sebastian waited with them, he pulled the letter from his jacket pocket and waited thinking about what he had written to Kurt.

_Dear Kurt,_

_My mom and dad say that I will never get to see you again, but they are wrong. I wrote a letter to Santa asking if I could have you back. It is not fair that you have to miss Christmas, but When Santa bring you back to me, I will share all the gift I got from my family with you. I am sure Uncle Burt will still have your gifts as well, so you have those. I cannot wait to see you. You are my best friend and will always be my best friend. See you soon._

_Sebastian._

When it was turn, he placed the letter under Kurt's cold hands and told him that he will be seeing him soon and not to keep him waiting and went back to sit with his parents.

Jamie and Derek were concerned about their son, They knew that he had the mind-set that Santa would bring back Kurt, but how could tell a child that not only was Kurt not coming back, But there was no way Santa could grant this wish.

Burt gave the Smythe a questioned look when he saw the smile on Sebastian's face. I'll tell you later, Derek mouthed to him and Burt nodded and went back to comforting his sister.

The funeral was nice, and Sebastian did shed some tears when they placed Kurt's body in the ground, he was hugging his mother while his father went to talk to Burt.

"What is up with Sebastian?" Burt asked, his friend. He wasn't staring at him, but at the small gave stone.

Kurt, E Hummel,

March 5, 1993 - December 2, 2001

A loving son and a wonderful friend

"Sebastian thinks that Santa would bring Kurt back as a Christmas Gift, we cannot figure out how to break the news to him." Derek told him.

Burt nodded, but was still staring at the stone. "What am I going to do Derek?" Burt asked.

"I don't know Burt, but I know that my whole family will be here for you okay." Derek felt no shame in bringing his friend into a hug. Burt held on tight and tried not to cry, but failed as he was sobbing into his friend's jacket.

How could you do this? Derek thought to himself, how could god take away this small child away from his father?

There was no answer but the soft sound of snow falling from the sky.


	4. Silent Night

**Contradictation: New Chapter People, Hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Remembered, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Mrs. Claus was tucking in the last of the smallest children before headed up to her bedroom where Santa was waiting for her. She walked in the room and smiled at him. "All the little ones are put to bed." She said and crawled under the blanket and curled up to him but noticed the distant look in his eyes and the folder in his hand.

Mrs. Claus gently grabbed the piece of paper and read the name before opening in and looking back at his husband. "Oh sweetie," she said and pulled him into a kiss.

"There is just something about this boy that is telling me to do something, but there have been other kids who wished for the best friend back, but this one is affecting me more than the others. I just do not know what to do." he said as he grabbed the file folder back from his wife and stared at the photo again.

"I am sure you will think of something." She said, "Have you thought to ask you head elf?"

Santa looked up from the folder and thought about it for a second. Christopher had been here longer than anyone else, including himself, he was the mentor for the past Santa's and the one that helped him with his transition and has been helping him since.

"I will talk to Christopher in the morning, but for now let's get some sleep." He said and placed the folder on the side table before cuddling up to his wife pulling her close.

It was nearing midnight when there was a startling scream that woke Santa, Mrs. Claus and some of the older and lighter sleeping elves. Mrs. Claus was the first one out of the bed and ran down the halls to the room where three of the children laid, Samuel, Jackson and the new one, Kurt.

She walked into the room and found Kurt curled in a ball on his bed with Samuel and Jackson on either side of him. They were not touching the boy but they did not know what to do about the little one that was sobbing.

Mrs. Claus sat on the bed and brought the little boy into her arms, already there were a bunch of other children outside the door looking in wondering what the scream was about. The older ones had a general idea about what just happened and the little ones that had been there for a while as well also knew what the new boy probably dreamed about.

It always happened on the first night when they arrived, they dreamed about their experience and how they ended up here. Some of them were not as bad as other, but by the scream of this boy, they knew that something bad had happened to this small boy.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Mrs. Claus asked.

Kurt shook his head, "I want my daddy, I want Sebastian, I want to go home, let me go home!" he sobbed. "Please!" he curled into Mrs. Claus, she reminded him much like his mother, a mother he missed as well so he held on to this lady.

"Oh honey, I know this is hard, but we are all here for you," she rocked him back and forth, holding him in her arms and whispering kind things in his ears until he fell back asleep. She gently placed him down on his bed and tucked him in, she gave his forehead a sweep, moving his bangs out of his face and then placing a soft kiss where her hands just been. She pulled back and looked back down at the little boy. The way he went was sad and terrible; she knew that what he had dreamt was the scariest thing that he must have felt. She gave Kurt one more look before getting up and shooing everyone other than the two that were in the room back to their own rooms. They all nodded and headed back to the room wishing the older lady a good night before she wished Samuel and Jackson a goodnight and left the room to head back to Santa who was waiting up for her.

"The Dream?" he asked.

Mrs. Claus nodded and got back into bed and cuddles close to him. "He asked for his father, his friend Sebastian and to go home." She told him.

Santa gave a sigh; he really wanted to know why this young boy and his friend's wish for him back were giving him a weird feeling. "Tomorrow I will talk to Christopher, see if there is anything that I can do to help these boys, there is just something in my gut that is telling me that I can grant this Christmas wish. I just do not know how to grant something like this." He said.

"Christopher might help you, come on, let's get some sleep." Mrs. Claus.

Santa nodded and cuddled back with his wife and settled down for the night.

Kurt woke the next morning in his room alone, he could remember what he dreamt last night, and it was like he was reliving dying again. He could remember the shock of falling through the ice and then his body freezing up he could remember his mouth filling up with the cold liquid and the panic he felt when his limbs refused to respond. He could faintly remember Sebastian calling out to him and trying to reach for his hand but he was having trouble until he couldn't feel anything anymore. After he went under everything else was a blur until there was nothing, just blankness and then numbness until he woke up in the room where he had met Santa's wife.

He did not want to stay here, he wanted to go home back to his father, and he wanted to see his best friend and his best friend's parents. He quietly got up from the bed and dressed in the outfit that was at the end of his bed and went to the room where the other elves were that were working on outfits for everyone there as well as outfits for the dolls and bears.

Sure he liked working here, there have been many other people he had met and made friends, but he really wanted to go back to his dad and back to Sebastian.

"Kurt, are you okay?" the speaker was a girl about 15, she had been here since she was 12, her name was Cassandra.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said and got back to sewing the outfits for the bears.

"You want to go home, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to go back to my dad, he is all alone now, my mother died the year before me," he said and placed down a little vest for the bear and picked up some more fabric to make another one.

"Who is Sebastian?" Cassandra asked.

"He is my best friend since I was a baby, we had grown up together, he is another person that I am going to miss him the same as my dad." Kurt said.

Cassandra did not say anything but gave him a sympathetic look. Kurt grabbed some more fabric and went back to work tying hard not to let the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall.

The other noticed the wetness in Kurt eyes and let him be until it was time for lunch.

Standing from the door, Mrs. Claus gave the small boy a sad look. She was really hoping that her husband could find something for this small boy.


	5. The Huron Carol

**Contradictation: Next Chapter, If all goes well I should have a new chapter up ever day or at least the day after :) Enjoy.**

**Remember: I don't own Glee**

* * *

Derek and Jamie were talking in the living room about what they should do next when it came to Sebastian. They were trying to come up with a way to tell him that he would never see his best friend again and that this was one wish that could not happen no matter how many times he wished.

"I think we should just explain the truth to him, that no wish can bring back someone who was dead." Derek told his wife.

Jamie, looked out the window at the falling snow. She knew that it was probably best but her son was so happy. It almost made her feel that she should just allowed this wishful thinking to go on, but she knew it would only devastate her son when Santa came the did not bring the one thing he was hoping for. she gave a sigh and nodded to her husband.

"Sebastian, can you come into the living room?" Derek called.

"Just a moment," Sebastian said, putting the final touches on a picture that he was drawing, it was him and Kurt opening gift together. He finished colouring the last decorations on the tree before he grabbed his artwork to show his parents. "Yeah?"

His father beckoned him to hit on his lap; he knew it must be serious because his mother and father were not smiling and had sad faces on.

"Sebastian, we need to talk to you about…Kurt." Derek said.

"Do you know if Santa will bring him here, or to Uncle Burt's?" Sebastian asked.

Derek shook his head, "Sebastian…Kurt is not coming back for Christmas."

Sebastian looked at his father, "What are you talking about, I asked Santa, h is going to bring Kurt, I've been a good boy."

"I know you've been a good boy Sebastian, but this is something that not even Santa can do. I'm sorry Sebastian, but Kurt is not ever coming back." his father said.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I ask Santa and Santa can do anything."

Jamie stood up to pick up her san and settled him in her lap, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, your father is right. Kurt will not be returning at all, he is an angel in the sky with his mother, no matter how many times you wish, or dream he will not be coming back.

Remember when your kitten Daffy passed away and you wished and wished for him to come back and he never did?" Sebastian nodded.

"Sebastian honey, Kurt went where Daffy went, he cannot come back no matter how many time you wish."

Sebastian sat in silent, he remembered asking for Daffy to come back, he even used his birthday wish on daffy coming back it never happened, he looked at his mother, his little eyes filling with tears, and his lip quivering. "You mean I will never get to see Kurt ever again?" his asked his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jamie told her son, as she watched tears rolled down his face.

Sebastian shook his head and wiped his face to clear his face but the tears continued. He wanted his best friend back, he want Kurt to be right across the street, sitting in his own room, playing with his own toys, he did not want to think of his friend sitting up in the sky with Daffy where he cannot visit or for them to visit him.

"Mommy, I want Kurt." Sebastian sobbed wrapping his mother in a hug.

"I know sweetie, we want him too, but I guess it was his turn to go." She told him smoothing his hair down ash she hugged him close.

Derek sat next to them, his hand on Jamie, leg giving it a comforting rub.

A few minutes later, Sebastian was sound asleep with a feel little hitches here and there, "I'm going to put him to bed." Jamie told her husband before getting up.

"Do you need help?" Derek as watching his wife lifts their eight year old son.

"I'm fine, I'll be right back." she headed to Sebastian's room leaving Derek in the living.

Derek watched his wife go before noticing something on the ground; Sebastian must have dropped this when he fell asleep. He picks it up and turned it over to look at the drawing. He could clearly see that it was Kurt and Sebastian sitting around a decorated tree with gifts around them. He stared at it, taking in all the detail wishing that this was what he hoped Sebastian's and Kurt Christmas would have been like this year, but in a split moment, everything changed. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

"Honey?" Jamie walked into the room to notice her husband sitting on the couch looking at a piece of paper.

"This could have been them in a few weeks." he told her passing the drawing, 'Everything could have been the same every year, but fate decided to be a bastard and take Kurt away from people who love him, Is it wrong me to wish that this happened to someone else and not Kurt?"

Jamie shook her head, "I know, and think of Burt, he already lost his wife, to lost his son in the same year is like fate was just picking on a man that was already down, he was just starting to heal from the death of his wife, now his son is gone, this must be heart breaking."

Derek, just shook his head in anger, "It is not fair." He said, "He was just a little boy, It is not fair." He grabbed his hair and paced.

Jamie stood and pulled her husband into his arms, "I know sweetie," she told him as he repeated the same line over and over again. "I know."

She calmed him down and moved him to the couch, "Come on, let's invite Burt over for dinner, Sebastian should be awake by then."

Derek nodded and allowed his wife to get off the couch; he did not realized that he had pulled her into his arms. Jamie gave a sad smile at her husband before picking up the phone and calling their friend over to invite them over for dinner.


	6. The First Noel

**Contradictation: Here is another chapter, I know I said the latest would be only two days, but stuff happened, but now here is another chapter, and if things go well there will be another one tomorrow, but alas well see as real life is catching up to me in this last week, but after all that is said and gone I shall be able to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy. **

**Remember, that I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning and got dressed, he thought that that working in Santa's workshop that he was required to wear the same outfit over and over again, but here he was able to change his outfit, but the only thing that stayed the same was the colors. They were green, red and white, and when he asked Christopher why, he told him that it was the only required during the holidays, something to go with the stereotypes about elves. Kurt just nodded his head at Christopher before thanking him and going back to the teddy bear station to finish the stitching.

He was working on his fifth bear when a thought occurred to him, he looked around the room and noticed that everyone was working at their own pace, some had more finished than him while other were still working on their second one. He decided to take a break and walk around the workshop taking a look at what everyone else was doing and how fast they were working on their toys.

He noticed that they were each working at their own pace some were even just sitting at their stations talking to each other. Everywhere he went it was the same, he would have thought with Christmas approaching that they would be working as fast as they could.

"Kurt?" he turned around to see that Mrs. Claus was standing there looking at her.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Claus," Kurt said giving her a small smile.

"Hello, is something the matter dear?" She asked.

Kurt looked around the room once more, some of them were curious while other kept working, talking or playing. "Is this really where all the toys are created for Santa to deliver?"

Mrs. Claus smiled at the boy, "Yes my dear boy, is something puzzling you?" She asked.

Kurt nodded, "I thought that around this time we would be working much more then what we are doing at the moment, I mean, I've been here for just a little under a week, should things be getting done faster?" He said.

Mrs. Claus smiled at the boy, not many new children or adults ask the questions that he had asked, "Time here at Santa's workshop goes a lot slower then the normal world, yes you have been here for a a couple days but it's almost been two weeks back home." She explained. "We are not sure why it happens, but it does, and it makes things here go a lot smoother."

Kurt thought it over before nodded, "thank you for explaining," he said and walked over to his station to continue his work on the bears.

Mrs. Claus watched the boy go before smiling, this boy was something special.

Kurt had been working on teddy bears all morning and around lunch he followed the others into the dinning hall. Christopher, one of the older elves that Kurt had gotten to know walked over to Kurt's table.

"Hey Kurt, did you want to help me this afternoon and take a break from the bears?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, he wasn't really sure what Christopher did, but he was sure excited to find out.

Christopher nodded and told Kurt that he was going to come get him after lunch was over and for him to follow. Kurt nodded again and said thanks before watching as he walked off to sit with other elves.

"You get to work with Christopher? No one ever gets to work with Christopher unless you are one of the First Elves." Jonathan, a boy who was also working on teddy bears, said.

Kurt looked at the boy, "The first elves?"

Another boy sitting across from him, Harash, nodded, "Yeah, the First Elves are the ones who were here before even Santa was here; they are actually one of the few who started the Christmas traditions, they were actually the ones who decided who was going to be Santa, as well as teaching him the ways and the secrets. No one really knew what they did behind the doors, but you get to find out, do you know how exciting that is?" He was really worked up and really excited, soon his enthusiasm was passed on to Kurt and the others around and soon ever y one at their table were talking about how the new kid gets to work with the First Elves.

Kurt, now aware that everyone was staring at him soon hid his face by looking down into his empty plate awaiting for Christopher to come grab him and lead him to the room that everyone thought was so special.

"Ready to go?" Christopher asked a little while later. Kurt nodded and kept his head down not to show his reddened cheeks.

He followed Christopher out the dining room and down halls he had never visited before he came to a a set of large painted golden doors. He took in their design, as he took in the design, he noticed that there was a story to tell within the carving, there were reindeer, seven of them all around the door, but hiding in a crevice was the carving of another, with a red nose. It branched off into other little carvings, there were people dancing, there were people dressed as snowflakes as well as animals. There were carvings that swirled around like wind around the whole door. In honesty, Kurt would stare at the doors all day, creating stories.

"They're beautiful." Kurt said moving forward to touch one of the dancing snowflakes.

Christopher nodded and stared that the little boy, there was a soft smile on his lips. Sure others had seen the door, but none were as entranced as Kurt was. He watched the boy trace patterns and people. Christopher could almost see the imagination that they boy was coming up with looking at the door.

"Come on, let's go inside." Christopher said and drew a key, it wasn't a large key. It was the size of a thumb, but it was just as ornate as the door was once again Kurt was captive as he watched as Christopher moved one of the Christmas ornaments to show a small key whole. He place the key in the hole and turned, where Kurt thought that the door was would open in the middle, he was surprised when the door opened beside the ornate doors. Kurt looked at Christopher were gave the small boy a wink before placing a hand on his back and leading him through the opening and into the mysterious doors.


	7. Last Christmas

**Contradictation: Here is the next chapter, sorry about wait, I had a hard time trying to get this longer than 1000 words, but I did it, the next one shouldn't take a long time for me to update. so i hope you enjoy. **

**Remember, I do not own glee. **

* * *

When Sebastian woke from his nap, he was still a little cranky, he did not want to leave his warm bed but he could hear the voices of his parents as well as his uncle Burt downstairs. He wanted to stay in his bed, but he also wanted to see his uncle. So instead, he grabbed one of his blankets and wrapped it around himself and crept out the door and down to the living room.

He poked his head around the corner of the living room, "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie," his mother said and Sebastian shuffled over and crawled into his mother's lap, she curled the blanket around him snuggling him in the comfort of his blanket in her arms. Sebastian just rested his head against the bunched up blankets, he was listening to his parents talk to his uncle about little things that bored him to no end, he was about to fall asleep again until he heard his parents shift the conversation about Kurt. He opened his eyes right away and stared at them. He was listening to them talk about what they were going to do with his presents that he had already bought, they were talking about donating them to the local toy drive.

It reminded Sebastian of the gift that Kurt had left here so his father would not find it. he struggled to be let out of his blankets, his mother helped him get out, and he ran to his room and went under his bed, he had to move a couple of toys and clothes that he had shoved under there for a quick cleanup and found Kurt gift that he had gotten.

He remembered when Kurt had asked if he could come with him to get something for his father. They had asked Sebastian's mother to bring them to the mall where he went to one of those places that carved things into. Kurt had saved up every single penny and bill he had found until he had enough to get his father an engraved picture of him, his father and his mother as well. When it was finished, he had asked Jamie if she could wrap the gift for him and to allow Sebastian to take care of it. Sebastian thought that Kurt wouldn't mind if he gave it to his father a couple weeks before Christmas.

Sebastian ran to his closet to pull out the gift for Burt, once he grabbed the gift he walked back to the living room. He walked over to Burt. "Uncle Burt, I know that it is not Christmas yet, but I think that Kurt would have wanted to want this." He pulled out the gift and handed it to Burt.

Jamie saw the package and gave her son a smile, she knew what it was and she knew that Burt would love it.

Burt opened the package slowly before noticing what was in the package. Sebastian noticed that his hands were shaking as he lifted the gift out of the box. "It's beautiful," Burt said, his voice shaking.

Sebastian nodded, "Kurt told me that me that when he saw this in the store window that this is what he wanted to get you, because the family picture would look really nice and that you deserved something nice." Sebastian told him.

Burt nodded, and placed the gift beside him and pulled Sebastian in to his arms and held him tight. "Thank you, Sebastian." Burt whispered.

Sebastian nodded and placed his arms around Burt and they stayed like that for a while.

When Burt left, he told his friends thank you and left to go home, Jamie had also sent Burt home with some of the leftovers and told them that they can visit when they want and he was still deciding about what he was going to do with Kurt's gifts. Sebastian's parents nodded and said their good bye's.

"So where did Sebastian get the gift from Kurt?" Derek asked.

Jamie smiled at her husband, "The boys wanted to go to the mall to get something for his father, so I took them, it was really surprised on how much he had saved, and that gift that Kurt had bought his father was well over fifty dollars, he must have been saving it for over a couple month in order for him to have that much money." She explained. "It was such a nice gift and I am glad that Sebastian gave it to him today."

Derek nodded and hugged his wife, he looked over into the living room where Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch, he hugged his wife tighter, and he couldn't even begin to imagine if it was Sebastian who was fallen through the ice. He let his wife go and moved to the living room and grabbed his boy to move him back to the room. Jamie followed and kissed Sebastian's forehead after her husband and they shut the light and closed his door, they moved to their own room where they got ready for bed.

Sebastian shuffled in his bed, dreaming about Kurt, he dreamt that he was standing in a very bright place. He looked around and noticed a blurred figure, it looked like Kurt, but he knew that Kurt would never wear those colours, around him were other people were walking around, talking to Kurt and Kurt was talking with them, and then there was someone who looked liked Santa, and he was talking to Kurt as well. Kurt looked happy, and then there was another person who looked like Mrs. Claus. Sebastian smiled it looked like Kurt was happy where he was.

Sebastian woke with a start and looked around the room, he looked to the ceiling then looked out his window to the sky, he watched as the snow fall, he closed his eyes and rolled away from the window.

"I hope you are happy where you are Kurt." Sebastian whispered to himself before he fell back to sleep.


End file.
